Come Back Home
by Hannah Mariee
Summary: Blaine and Kurt have been dating since high school and seem perfect but the world they live in can be cruel sometimes. Like now. Blaine has been recently drafted to fight overseas making Kurt a nervous wreck. He just wants Blain to come back home
1. Make You Stay

**A/N**: So I decided to write this little Soldier!Blaine story this is chapter 1 I hope you enjoy it. I also refrained from writing smut in this chapter don't give up on me though that is coming in a later chapter :) so stay tuned

...

"Mmm, I love your curls," Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear as his hands roamed the soft black curls. It was summer and they were sitting under a big oak tree in a clearing they had found on one of their dates when the first started going out. Kurt was sitting up against the tree as Blaine sat between his legs idly tracing circles on Kurt's knees. Blaine leaned back so his cheek was touching his boyfriends.

"I love you," He said as he kissed Kurt's cheek.

"I love you too," Kurt whispered a single tear rolling down his cheek. Blaine could feel the tear hit his nose as he still had his face pressed into Kurt's. He turned around slowly taking the brunette boys delicate face in his hands and pressing their foreheads together.

"Hey, baby, what's wrong?"

"I-I don't want you to go," he got out in barely a whisper tears openly flowing now as he quietly began to sob.

"I don't want to leave either," Blaine said with a lump in his throat a few tears slipping through his eyes too. He gently leaned his head forward and pressed his lips to his lovers, tasting the salty tears, trying desperately to make the pain in his heart go away. He took his lips away from the sobbing boys taking in a deep jagged breath, "But I have to."

"I really wish you didn't," Kurt said against Blaine's lips, "I really wished we didn't live in this fucked up world and that you could just stay here with me forever." Blaine sat back his hand still cupping Kurt's cheek. He looked up slightly at his boyfriends tear stained face. He wanted to do something say something that would make I all better but he couldn't. Instead he just sat their looking into a pair of piercing blue eyes like a puppy in distress. Finally he took a deep breath in he was determined to make the last night he had with his boyfriend mean something.

"Kurt…" he said trying to smile as he rubbed the boys faces softly with his thumb, "I only have one more night here. Then I have to leave. We have one week at base then…," He paused looking back at Kurt who still had tears. He leaned up placing a gentle kiss on his forehead trying to comfort him, "I ship out overseas."

"Why are you telling me this?" Kurt asked in a small whisper, "I've known this for months and if you're trying to make me feel better by shoving the fact that I may never see you again after tomorrow in my face it's not working."

"No it's just that its true I might not make it back home." he heard a small gasp from Kurt's mouth, "And that means," he said slowly as he took Kurt's shoulders and pushed him down so that he was laying on top of the brunette boy. Kurt gasped again as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's lower back, "I want to make this night count. Think about how much time will go by. When I come back on leave you'll be a teacher," He said making Kurt smile because he was going to be a teacher at the beginning of the next school year. An elementary music teacher to be exact, "You'll meet knew people, have a whole new life. I have to make sure you don't forget me"

"I'd never forget you," Kurt said with a small half hearted attempt at a chuckle, "Even if I tried."

"I know you wouldn't," Blaine said a big smile creeping onto his face as he reached his hand down in between the spaces of his ad Kurt's legs to find his pocket and grabbed the small box located there, "But just to make sure," He said as he slowly got up off of Kurt allowing him to sit up and knelt down opening the small box as he did, "Kurt Hummel, I love you more than life itself and I want to be with you forever, will you do the honor of making me the happiest man in the world?" He asked tears glistening in his eyes.

Kurt just sat there for a minute eyes dart between the ring and Blaine. He was unable to speak. Finally after what seemed like minutes he spoke.

"I don't know if that's possible," He said a small smile on his lips. Blaine was momentarily confused when Kurt went on, "Because I don't think you'll ever be happier then me if you were my husband."

"So…I take that as a yes?" Blaine smiled.

"Yes," he breathed out smiling and flinging himself at the boy with the black curls. They both fell back on the blanket as Kurt showered his boyfri-…_fiancé _with kisses. For a moment they both forgot what was happening tomorrow. For a moment they forgot about the rest of the world. For a moment they were happy again.

Blaine refrained enough from making out to get a few word out.

"We," He breathed in for, "We should get home. You know where there is a bed."

"Mmm, sounds great." Kurt said placing one more kiss on Blaine's lips before slowly pulling himself away, "I'm gonna make this a night _you_ won't ever forget," He said with a sly smile as they made their way back to the car.


	2. He is Leaving Town

Kurt heard some clanging around downstairs as he shifted his body in his bed. He reached out to his left hoping for soft flesh but instead he just caught the air. He opened his eyes. Confused. Where was Blaine? He never usually left Kurt alone in bed without waking him up with a kiss. It was then that Kurt realized what day it was. Blaine was leaving…and might never come back. Mind numbing fear set in his veins in that moment. Had Blaine already left? Without even saying goodbye?

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled out frantically as he scrambled out of their bed. He quickly found some boxer shorts and slid them on heading for the stairs. "Blaine!" He called out again wanting to hear that familiar voice.

"Kurt?" Blaine called from what Kurt assumed was the kitchen. He sighed with relief as he ran down to meet his fiancé standing in the kitchen with his newspaper. Kurt almost ran straight to him until something halted him. What he saw made him freeze and he could feel his heart sinking. There he was, the show choir boy with the black curls he had fallen in love with way back when, standing in a full military uniform. It was the first time Kurt had ever seen him wear it. He slowly began to walk toward the counter and grab a cup of coffee.

"Hey," He said quietly wrapping his fingers around the hot cup.

"Is something wrong baby?" Blaine asked looking concerned as he made his way over to Kurt.

"I-it's just, ah," Kurt took a deep breath in determined not to cry, "This is the, ah, t-the first time I've seen you in your uniform. It just makes everything seem more…_real._"

Blaine didn't know what to say. He felt like nothing would be right nothing could fix this. So he just wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and held him close. Kurt let out a ragged breath as he felt his lovers arms curl around his body coming in close contact with him possibly for the last time ever. He wound his arms around Blaine's neck and buried himself in his shoulder. He was trying so hard not to cry but a crack was showing through his brave face. He sniffed in smelling Blaine's hair. Would he remember what it smelled like when Blaine left?

Would he remember how soft his hair was or how he loved Blaine's scruffy whiskers brushing against his cheeks? Would he remember the way they kissed and those familiar hands roaming his body? Will he remember the boy he fell in love with after the war changes him?

"It will be alright baby," Blaine said running his fingers through Kurt's hair, "I promise. I'll be back in no time."

"Why don't I believe that?" Kurt asked looking at the ground instead of his lovers face.

Blaine couldn't think of a logical response so he just grabbed Kurt's face and pressed his lips to the other boys mouth. At first it was just a light kiss but soon Blaine pushed Kurt's mouth open with his tongue. He let out a soft moan as this tongue danced inside Kurt's mouth. They stayed like that for a while holding, touching, kissing each other. Not wanting it to end anytime soon.

"I love you. So much Kurt," Blaine said panting, "and I can't wait to come home and become Mr. Blaine Hummel-Anderson."

"Blaine…," Kurt whispered resting his forehead on his fiancés, "I love you too, more than you'll ever know."

They wanted to stay like just like that, in that moment, for another year, another month, another week, another day, another hour, another five minutes. Anything they could get. But then they heard it. The screeching of tires coming to a brake. The military bus was here to take Blaine to base camp a few towns over.

"I have to go now Kurt," Blaine whispered into his loves ear as he grabbed his bag and started walking toward the front door. Kurt trailed right behind him never letting go of his hand. They got out to the porch and Kurt let out a whimper as his hand fell from Blaine's.

Blaine turned looking with a sad face to his lover. Not really seeing the man in front of him but seeing the boy from McKinley that was spying on the warblers way back when. The boy who sang blackbird. The boy he took to prom. The boy who had courage. The high school boy he fell in love with. With tears brimming in his eyes he grabbed the boy he knew and clung to the man he knows now. They stayed like that, hugging, until Blaine had to go. He placed a small kiss on Kurt's lips.

"I-I have to go now," He said his voice shaking, "I love you, Kurt, don't ever forget that."

"I love you too, Blaine," Kurt whispered again as he felt the body next to move away. He opened his eyes then. There he was his soldier walking down through the yard about to get to the bus. He took a deep breath in and just like that the doors closed and the bus took off. Kurt ran to the end of the drive way watching the bus disappear into the distance. He collapsed in the road by their fence when the bus was no longer visible. His shield was knocked down and he was sobbing into the pavement.

"Please don't leave me…" he whispered to the ground.

Blaine walked on the bus. Not to many people were there only about 12 guys and 3 girls. He found a seat and sat down. He just wanted to be alone so he could cry his eyes out without being judged. All of a sudden a bigger guy with a Mohawk slid in beside him. Blaine just looked up at the guy wondering what he was doing. Little did he know that he was in fact crying a little bit.

"It gets easier man," The man beside him said reaching his hand out. Blaine took it shaking it, "I'm Noah Puckerman…but you can just call me Puck."

"I'm Blaine Anderson," Blaine said trying to smile and be polite but his mind kept going back to Kurt. Puck could sense his new friend was sad.

"This is Quinn," He said pulling out a picture out of his pocket of a very beautiful, very pregnant woman, "I love her more than anything in this world. I remember the first time I had to leave her. I was a wreck on the ride to base."

"She is very pretty," Blaine said smiling somewhat.

"Isn't she, and she gave me the most amazing babygirl," He said pulling out another picture of a baby girl as pretty as her mother, "Her name is Beth and she is the most amazing part of my life," he said with a small sad smile.

"How on earth does this get easier," Blaine said referring to what the man had said before.

"You get used to it, you except it," Puck said coldly the he turned to Blaine smiling again, "So what's his name?"

"Oh," Blaine said pulling out his favorite picture of him and Kurt. It was winter and they had visited New York City, They had paid someone to take a picture of them kissing under the Broadway lights, "His name's Kurt."

"You two have any kids?" Puck asked enthusiastically.

"Not yet. I hope we do though someday," Blaine said with a small sniffle and he smiled, "We're getting married when I get back though."

Puck fell into small chatter as Blaine just sat their rubbing Kurt's face in the picture. They were going to get married and have kids when he gets back. He would be back and apparently this whole leaving thing was going to get easier.

"I'll be back before you know it…" Blaine whispered to the Kurt in the picture as they finally got to the base.


End file.
